Custom Map 2 :: Mind and Soul
by Loftwing1022
Summary: I'm sure you're wondering what you are doing in an old, empty room, again. Why you don't remember even laying down in that bed, again. Well, if you still don't get it, let me spell it out for you. You're back in the game. Good luck. -M
1. Intro

Welcome to Custom Map 2 :: Mind and Soul

Don't read this in the order of the chapters

If you read the first Custom Map you will understand when I say

If you ended on Red, read Black Pawn

And if you finished with Crimson, start on White Pawn

Follow the directions at the end of each chapter

And remember,

Our choices seal our fate...


	2. The White Pawn

**Custom Map :: Mind and Soul**

_The White Pawn_

Waking up in a bed you don't remember laying down on, in a place you've never seen before, not even knowing how you got there. Just another Saturday, I guess for some, but not me.

The room was very dark and dusty, so assumable old.

"What..?" I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head. "Wait..."

I'm not the type to party and I'm telling you, this isn't normal, but that room felt strangely familiar.

I stood and slowly shifted to the table across the room.

An old piece of parchment lay on the table, almost mocking me with it's alluringly elegant writing. I gently picked it up and brushing the dust off, read it.

_I'm sure you're wondering what you are doing in an old, empty room, again. Why you don't remember even laying down in that bed, again._

What?

_Well, if you still don't get it, let me spell it out for you. I thought you staying in that hell-hole to help your friends escape was very valiant. Foolhardy, but valiant. So I brought you back here to rescue one last person. One last person you left behind. Good luck._

_-M_

"Hell-hole?" I had no idea what they mea-

Then it hit me.

_M._

Meta.

I was back in Amnesia. I swore and sat on the end of the filthy bed, holding my head in my hands.

This wasn't happening. Not-

"Not again..."

Wait, I didn't say that.

A growl ripped through the air. I tiptoed to the door and opened it only a sliver.

A man peered over a box, watching a naked monster with a wheel of spikes around it's neck in front of him. It stopped for a moment, then slinked into a another room. The man stood up from his hiding spot and quietly walked towards the other door.

He didn't know how he got here. He had woke up in a prison, chained to the wall. Cold and gross, topical jail cell, right?

His gold hair shone in the little light that lit the room, but not by much. The air was dusty and the steel cuffs were very rusted, cutting into his wrists.

He struggled against the chains clamped on his wrists, but to no avail. Despite the aging, they were very sturdy.

He nudged a box with his foot and it made a scraping sound. The monster hissed, straggling back into the room. The man dove behind a dresser.

The room looked like a former hallway, now bookshelves tipped and tapestries ripped to shreds. Blood streaked across the floor, the room reeked with the smell of rotting flesh.

The monster limped closer and closer to the dresser. He was going to be seen! I had to distract it.

I could throw something, but what if I missed. I could run out and draw it away, but I can see that ending very badly.

Read The Black Stone to throw something and read The White Lamp to distract the beast.


	3. The Black Pawn

**Custom Map :: Mind and Soul**

_The Black Pawn_

Waking up in a bed you don't remember laying down on, in a place you've never seen before, not even knowing how you got there. Just another Saturday, I guess for some, but not me.

The room was very dark and dusty, so assumable old.

"What..?" I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head. "Wait..."

I'm not the type to party and I'm telling you, this isn't normal, but that room felt strangely familiar.

I stood and slowly shifted to the table across the room.

An old piece of parchment lay on the table, almost mocking me with it's alluringly elegant writing. I gently picked it up and brushing the dust off, read it.

_Coward!_

The first line almost leaped off the page in fury.

'_I can't believe you would do that! I thought I knew you better! You chose to leave your friends behind and secure your own safety! You are a coward and nothing more! You will pay for what you have done, feel the pain others suffered because of you!_

_May you wander forever and perish here._

_-M'_

"No..." I stumbled back, casting the page away. "Not again... Not here..."

I toppled over, hugging my knees and kicking up more dust. I felt the silence in my soul. My heart raced heavily and my knuckles turned white. I was trapped and completely alone...

I slammed my hand down on the floor.

I wasn't just going to sit here and mope. I wasn't going to let someone else trap me. Not anymore. I was going to find a way out.

The sound of a door opening startled me into a corner, behind the dresser. I realized it wasn't the door into this room, but another close by.

"Bros already?" I shivered. "Wait. Bros don't _open_ doors."

I moved around the dresser quietly and crept to the door, opening it a just crack.

"No... Not again," Someone breathed.

A man peered over a box, watching an unearthly beast wander in front of him. It stopped for a moment, then limped into a another room. The man stood up from his hiding spot and quietly walked towards the other door.

He didn't know how he got here. He had woke up in a prison, shackled to the wall. Dark and dirty, topical jail cell, right? His gold hair shone in the single shaft of light that lit the room, but not by much. The air was thick and the shackles were severely rusted.

He struggled against the chains clamped on his wrists, but to no avail. Despite the aging, they were very sturdy.

He nudged a box with his foot and it made a scraping sound. The Bro growled, lumbering back into the room. The man dove behind a dresser.

The room looked like a former hallway, now bookshelves tipped and tapestries ripped to shreds. Blood streaked across the floor during the strife, all to one door.

The monster limped closer and closer to the dresser. He was going to be seen! I had to distract it.

I could throw something, but what if I missed. I could run out and draw it away, but I can see that ending very badly.

Read The Black Stone to throw something and read The White Lamp to distract the beast.


End file.
